The present disclosure is directed to vehicle turning component audio control. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to controlling audio generated from a turning audio module triggered by a turn switch, such as a vehicle turn stalk and the like.
Turn signal technology has existed in the vehicle industry for many years. In typical vehicle turn signal arrangements, a turn switch (e.g., turn stalk, locate in a turn wheel column) activates a turning signal mechanism in which visual indicia (e.g., blinking left/right arrows) and audio indicia (e.g., turn signal clicking) is provided to indicate to a driver whether a turn signal has been activated, and in which direction the turn signal is set. While conventional turn signal technology adequately provides notification of a turn signal condition, such notification is not always desired by a driver, and can become an annoyance when persistent turn signal audio is present.